


love to hate you

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [29]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Ficlet Collection, Future Fic, Injury, Language of Flowers, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: A collection of KiyoHana ficlets written for SASO 2017.- harassment through flowers-  Kiyoshi and the all the Uncrowned Kings at Rakuzan, AU- dating in the future- this is actually progress for Hanamiya- Kiyoshi, Hanamiya, Murasakibara and a hate triangle- KiyoHana, Good Omens AU- KiyoHana, Kiyoshi shows up in Hanamiya's house- Kiyoshi & Hanamiya go to Touou, AU





	1. language of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Detailed prompts in the chapter summaries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 2: Tic-Tac-Toe for [ the prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12334569#cmt12334569) : KiyoHana, C1, _how to deal with a crush: 1. send flowers / 2. make sure there is a note attached / it should say something cute / "i fucking hate you"_.

The bouquet was delivered to Kiyoshi’s desk and was waiting for him when he came in. A tight knot of girls had gathered around it, only reluctantly letting him through. “Open the envelope, Kiyoshi-kun,” said one of them excitedly. “The deliveryman left it -- I signed for you!” 

“Ah, thank you,” Teppei said, examining the flowers a little doubtfully. There were red geraniums, which he’d never seen in a bouquet before, as well as hyacinths and blue hydrangeas. Snapdragons and orange lilies finished the look. It was, without a doubt, the ugliest bouquet Teppei ever seen. He opened the envelope and read the note. 

_I fucking hate you._

Teppei grinned. 

*  
He walked home with a lily tucked behind his ear and wasn’t surprised when a car came to a stop in front of him. The window rolled down and Hanamiya poked his head out. “Don’t gawk, stupid,” he said, “get inside.” 

The car was luxurious and roomy inside, and Hanamiya hit the button for the privacy screen before he turned his attentions back to Teppei. 

“Did you like the flowers? I picked them out especially for you. Geraniums for stupidity, hyacinths for rashness, hydrangeas for heartlessness, snapdragons for deception, and lilies --” 

“Lilies for hatred,” Teppei said, taking the lily from his behind his ear and popped it into Hanamiya’s half-open mouth. Hanamiya spat it out immediately and glared at him. “Thank you, Makoto-kun. You put more thought into your insults than most people put in their compliments.” 

Teppei tapped the glass of the barrier and the car rolled to a stop. He slid out of the car with a lazy, backwards wave to Hanamiya. 

*

The next week, there was a bigger bouquet taped onto Teppei’s locker. A banner wrapped around the bouquet read: _Compliments of the Kirisaki Daiichi Boy’s Basketball Club!_ Hyuuga ripped it down and threw all of it in the trash before Teppei could figure out what kind of flowers had been in this bouquet. 

It wasn’t that he was disappointed, per se, but really, Hyuuga should’ve asked first. 

*  
Teppei usually didn’t sleep well at the hospital -- his mind was usually too busy for that -- but last night had been an exception. He had fallen asleep almost as soon as Riko had left and then he woke up, suddenly surrounded by flowers. They were all shades of reds, pinks, and whites. The modest collection of gifts and flowers his teammates had left him last night was nowhere in evidence. A small envelope had been placed on Teppei’s bedside table and inside was a note. 

_I’m not sorry._

Teppei tore up the note into tiny pieces and blew them out, snow in a land of flowers.


	2. team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 2: Tic-Tac-Toe for [ the prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12334569#cmt12334569) the prompt: KiyoHana, _B2, i am in love with you. / but you are a little shit._

Teppei had never intended to accept the recruiter’s offer to go to Rakuzan. He’d been surprised that they had wanted to recruit him, after his school’s humiliating defeat against Teikou during the last Winter Cup. But apparently, they did -- his tuition, room and board would be taken care of -- and though his test scores were middling, they wanted him anyway. 

But there was still his grandparents to think of. They were getting frail in their old age and they needed him around. So Teppei told the recruiter no. He would go to the new school that had been built nearby, Seirin, even if it didn't have a basketball club -- yet. 

Mibuchi had come by that afternoon, hours after the recruiter left, and leaned against the fence as Teppei swept the front steps of his grandparents’ house. “You don't think we could be a team, the five of us Uncrowned Kings?” 

“I thought they were calling us the Uncrowned Generals,” Teppei said. 

“I've heard it both ways. Hanamiya’s been offered a captaincy at Kirisaki Daiichi so he might not come either.” 

“See, I don't want to be in the same team as Hanamiya. I don't like his kind of basketball.” 

“But you'd have to be on the same team as him to change it,” Mibuchi said, putting a piece of gum into his mouth and chewing it loudly. “Think about it.” 

Teppei only shook his head and Mibuchi, with a pop of his gum, shrugged and went home. 

*

It was Teppei’s grandmother who changed his mind. He had come back from school late and found her reading the brochures that the recruiter had left with him. She looked up to him, her eyes shining. “Why are you sacrificing yourself for us, Teppei-kun? You should go to this elite school -- your future would be set then.” 

“They don't care about my future, grandma,” Teppei said, bending down and gently prying the brochure from her hands. He knew he should've thrown them away. “They just want me to play basketball.” 

“Then you play and show those rich kids what's what, hey?” said his grandfather, poking his head out from the living room. They both looked at him. 

“I don't want to leave you two,” Teppei said hopelessly. 

“We’ll be right here when you return,” said his grandmother comfortably. She patted him on the head, like she had done so many times before. “You always make us so proud, Teppei.”

*

Teppei hadn’t ever been outside Tokyo, except for some training camps in the mountains. He watched the city of his birth slip away and sighed, leaning against the seat. The door of his compartment opened and Hanamiya let himself in. “I should’ve known you’d take the slow train,” he said with a sneer.

Teppei stared at him as he came in and made himself at home, lying across the seats like it was his bed. He stayed in that position for the entire three hours and fifty minutes it took to get to Kyoto. 

*

Rakuzan was even more beautiful and well-kept than the brochures made it seem like. The classes were difficult, but Teppei knew that if he focused enough, he’d do well here. As for the club -- Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya were friendly enough and the seniors on the team seemed to accept that the core of the team would be first-years. There was a second-year, Mayuzumi, who didn’t seem too happy about that -- but then Teppei discovered that Mayuzumi wasn’t happy about most things. 

But the problem, as always, was Hanamiya. 

Teppei had first met Hanamiya during a combined training camp during first year of middle school. He’d immediately noticed two things: first, adults seemed to defer to Hanamiya and second, other kids seemed to hate him. Teppei couldn’t stand to see bullying, so he’d put himself between the others and Hanamiya. 

It seemed to work, for a while. Hanamiya never acknowledged Teppei’s protection, but he also didn’t get beat up. But at the end of the training camp, things had changed. The very same kids who had ganged up on Hanamiya now turned their sights on him. There was nothing obvious -- nothing he could take to the referees. Just shoves, bruises, things can easily could have been an accident -- but weren’t. 

At the end of the game, Hanamiya sidled up to him and tilted up his face, a weird smile on his face. “Don’t ever pity me again, Kiyoshi. Or next time it’ll be worse.” 

And now they were roommates, as well as starters for the Rakuzan Boy’s Basketball Club. Someone in the housing division of administration certainly had a sense of humor. Teppei didn’t like it at all. 

*  
Teppei was something of a slob, he acknowledged that. As long as the floor of his side of the room was mostly visible, he was satisfied. Hanamiya’s side of the room was spotless, everything put away where they should be. The only spot of seeming-chaos was Hanamiya’s calendar, which was marked up with colorful markers and filled with symbols that made no sense to Teppei. He began to see it as a visible manifestation of Hanamiya’s sinister intentions. 

The night after Hanamiya climbed into Teppei’s bed and kissed him -- Teppei woke up with his heart racing with fear and confusion, which didn’t slow down when he realized what was happening. Hanamiya’s long black hair got into Teppei’s eyes and mouth and he pushed him off. Hanamiya slid off his blanket, his back banging against wall. 

“What are you doing,” Teppei asked him. 

Hanamiya pouted. “You don’t want to? You’d rather have Mibuchi kiss you?” 

“Mibuchi didn’t kiss me. You did.” 

Hanamiya shrugged and looked like he was about to get up and leave when Teppei grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards him. Their kiss was more like a punch in the face, with teeth, than anything else. They kissed until one of them gave up and begged for mercy. 

The next day, Teppei spotted a small red mark in the corner of Hanamiya’s calendar for the day before. 

*

They argued constantly about what basketball meant. The others got involved too, mostly against Teppei’s side. “It doesn’t matter how much fun--” Hanamiya said fun like it was some kind of disease -- “you have, as long as you win. Winning in the only thing that matters.” 

Mibuchi nodded. “We’re here to win.” 

“So if we don’t win, than nothing we do matters?” Teppei said, frustrated. “Think about those Teikou kids, the Generation of Miracles. Did any of you win against them in middle school?” 

“It’ll be different now,” said Hayama, with a nervous glance around. “We were never a team before, when we played them.” 

Nebuya sighed loudly as his stomach grumbled. He didn’t take part in the conversation -- he was waiting patiently for them to stop talking so they could go to dinner. 

“That’s right, we’re a team now,” Teppei said, “and if we trust each other and have fun playing with each other, we’ll win more than we’ll lose.” 

“Geez, Kiyoshi, if you want to be captain so bad,” said Hanamiya, sarcasm dripping from his words. “You’ve got to work on your inspirational speeches.” 

Teppei frowned at him. The Rakuzan captain was an affable third-year named Yamazaki. Teppei had no interest in replacing him. But Mibuchi and Hayama were looking at him now with a speculative look in their eyes. 

“Maybe you should think about being captain after Yamazaki-senpai retires, Kiyoshi-kun,” Mibuchi said thoughtfully. “I think the coach would like that.” 

“I wouldn’t,” Teppei said stubbornly. 

“It wouldn’t really be up to you, would it?” Hayama said, with a toothy smile. “The coach would decide, along with the wishes of the team.” 

“Take responsibility,” grumbled Nebuya. “Can we please go to dinner now?” 

*

That night, Teppei was awake when Hanamiya stole into his bed. He reached out and caught Hanamiya’s arm. “Why do you keep doing this?” 

Hanamiya looked at him, his eyes wide. “Do what?” 

“Trapping me,” Teppei said. “Following me, and then pushing me away. What are you trying to do? Why?” 

“Because I’m in love with you,” Hanamiya said, with all apparent sincerity, an innocent look on his face. “I’ve been in love with you since you bravely saved me from those bullies during first year of middle school.” 

“Liar. Tell me the truth,” Teppei said. Hanamiya’s pious expression crumbled into a wicked grin. 

“Fine. It’s because you’re a little shit, just like me,” Hanamiya said, pushing towards him. “You wanna deny it, but why else are you here? You came because you thought it would be the best chance to beat those Miracle-brats. And I agree. I wanna do that too. Let me help you do it.” 

“I’m not going to let you hurt them,” Teppei warned him. “We’ll beat them the right way. The best way.” 

“Not even a little sprain? Not even a tiny fall?” 

“No,” Teppei said firmly and Hanamiya glared at him, biting viciously at the soft skin of Teppei’s throat. He pushed Hanamiya away for a moment. “Nothing people can see.” 

“Fine,” Hanamiya said, and Teppei wasn’t sure what he was exactly agreeing to, but he’d keep Hanamiya to both promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinnnnda wanted to take this to a Kiyoshi/Hanamiya/Mibuchi direction, but couldn't because of the deadline, and also it's not in the prompt. But it would be nice, no?
> 
> Read the remix of this work by dw user ellipsometry [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24968.html?thread=15798920#cmt15798920).


	3. fancy meeting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 2: Tic-Tac-Toe for [ the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12334569#cmt12334569) KiyoHana, A3, _date someone u want to annoy forever._

_here’s a list of all the ways u annoy me._ That was the text Teppei woke up to on Saturday. The first point didn’t come until he had brushed his teeth and shaved. _ur incredibly fake._ Teppei hummed as he got ready for his run. _u don’t make enough money._ He came back and showered. _u keep your mouth open when you chew._ Breakfast was pretty simple, just coffee (he’d picked up the habit of coffee in the mornings from America) and last night’s dinner. _you don’t put out enough._

Teppei sighed and called Hanamiya. “Do you want do something tonight?” 

“No way,” Hanamiya said. “Didn’t you read my list?” 

“What list?” 

*

Teppei had met Hanamiya again after college, just standing in line for a movie. Hanamiya had cut his hair (his eyebrows were essentially unchanged, although a little more streamlined), and looked like he spent most of his days in a suit of some kind. He was with someone, a pretty young woman who looked like she badly wanted to leave. 

“Hanamiya-kun!” Teppei said cheerfully, “Fancy meeting you here! How are you? How’s life?” 

The look Hanamiya gave him was pure venom, quickly plastered over with an incredibly fake smile. “Kiyoshi! You’re back in Japan, I see. How’s the leg?” 

“You know those old people with an titanium hip? Well, I have a titanium knee, all thanks to you.”

“Oh, you. You always know how to make a person feel special,” Hanamiya said, his foot edging carefully towards Teppei’s. Teppei smiled and stepped back. 

“Your date seems to have run away,” Teppei said. “Do you want to see the movie together?” 

Hanamiya made a show of looking around for the girl who was no longer there. “Oh, damn,” he said, his voice flat. “My mother will be disappointed to hear this.” 

They watched the movie and had, surprisingly, a good time. After the movie, Teppei insisted on taking him out for dinner, for old time’s sake. 

“Are you sure,” Hanamiya said doubtfully. “This is a pretty expensive part of town, and you're pretty much a peasant …” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Teppei said breezily, going into a fancy-looking restaurant. “If I come up short, you’re still loaded, aren’t you?” 

They didn’t have a reservation, of course, but Teppei charmed the host enough that they were quickly conducted to an empty table next to the kitchen. 

“So, Hanamiya-kun,” Teppei said over wine, hand resting on his face. “Are you still pretty evil?” 

“Evil takes a lot of energy,” Hanamiya admitted. “But I guess so. I do work in finance. Are you still a bum?”

“My grandparents left me quite a lot of property after they died. I had no idea, but some of it is worth a lot. But essentially, yes.” 

After dinner, Teppei asked him if he wanted to do this again. Hanamiya gestured for him to bend down, which he obligingly did. 

“I still fucking hate your guts,” Hanamiya whispered in his ear. 

Teppei grinned. “You’re the only person in the world I really hate.” 

“Let’s do this again,” Hanamiya said with an unpleasant grin. 

*

And they did.


	4. i'll be (love's suicide)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 3: Fanmixes for the [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12693573#cmt12693573) KiyoHana, [I'll Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtvuFriX7zc) \- Edwin McCain. 
> 
> This is my attempt at writing a soft, romantic Hanamiya. Yes, I know.

Makoto had put a lot of effort into being a thoroughly bad person. He enjoyed it. He was fulfilled by it. In the middle of quiet family dinner with his strict, correct parents and his strict, correct older siblings, he suddenly remembered the pained face of the ace who had taken a bad hit in that afternoon’s game and he grinned into his rice bowl, delighted. 

His older sister, whose eyes were almost as sharp as his own, noticed and asked him what was the matter. 

“Nothing,” he said, and it would be true. That boy would be nothing now. 

“Mama, I’ve heard rumors that Makoto is becoming a delinquent,” said Miho, a familiar gleam of malice in her eyes. Makoto bared his teeth at her, covering his irritation with a bright smile. 

“Mama,” he said, “did they ever call you about the award ceremony? I don’t pay attention to those kind of things, but they said that they’d try reach you by Friday.” 

“Miho, don’t repeat bad gossip,” their mother said mildly. “Makoto is doing very well. Aren’t you, darling?” 

“Well, I try,” Makoto said modestly. 

That night, when the rest of his family was asleep, Makoto snuck out the window and down the balcony. He paused outside his sister’s window and peered in -- and was satisfied to see that her bed was empty too.

*

Kiyoshi was waiting at their agreed-upon spot, an out of the way street basketball court. “Yo,” he murmured when he spotted Makoto approaching. He sounded barely awake, apparently too childish to make midnight assaginations. Makoto wondered how his teammates would react to the knowledge that their precious senpai would do this, meet up with someone like Makoto at such an hour, for such purposes. 

And an uptight prick like Hyuuga would definitely have a heart attack and die. 

“You got it?” Makoto held out his hand, wiggling his fingers. “Time is money, friend.” 

“It's the middle of the night,” Kiyoshi protested, half-heartedly. 

“So you can tell the time, that's good. And they say idiots can't be educated. I meant it though, Kiyoshi, do you have it.” 

Kiyoshi sighed and took out something from his back pocket and dropped it into Makoto’s waiting hands. He pocketed it with a grin and took out his own little packet and tossed it to Kiyoshi. “Now, this one’s a lot more fun. And it's not even illegal, as far as it goes. Just take it whenever the pain gets too much. You won't even notice after a while.” 

“Thanks,” Kiyoshi muttered, looking down. Now that the business portion of their meeting was over, Makoto could now focus on the pleasure. It would be easy to say that he hated Kiyoshi for this-and-that reason, but it wouldn't be true. In truth, Makoto admired Kiyoshi, adored him, even. He had lusted after Kiyoshi for so many years that he wasn't sure what his original feelings had been, before all that. He was so big and so handsome, what was there not to like? 

Well, besides that annoying positive attitude or the accompanying self-righteousness. Makoto grinned and pushed forward, getting into Kiyoshi's space. Kiyoshi leaned away, but not far enough that Makoto’s lips didn't meet his. His lips were dry and slightly chapped. He even closed his eyes when he was kissed, the pathetic sham virgin. 

Speaking of which. 

“I really want you to fuck me,” Makoto admitted, a hint of whining in his voice. “So, Teppei-kun, let me come over.” 

“My grandparents are home.” 

“Yeah? So? They're old and deaf. They won't notice if you were getting gangbanged by your entire team in your room, would they?” 

The only reason Kiyoshi kissed him back was to shut him up, Makoto was sure. 

*

Kiyoshi’s room was tiny and hot, tucked upstairs in his grandparents’ old fashioned house. The steps squeaked as Makoto mounted them, no matter that he copied Kiyoshi’s silent steps perfectly. 

“Ugh, If I was so poor, I’d kill myself,” Makoto said, sliding into Kiyoshi’s room and flopping into his bed. The bedsprings squeaked under his weight and he rocked against it, throwing Kiyoshi his most sultry look. Kiyoshi was looking at his phone. 

And his bed had a certain groove in that corresponded exactly with the shape of his body. It was very uncomfortable. Makoto threw a pillow at him. 

Kiyoshi caught the pillow without even looking up. 

“What are you doing? Sexting Riko-chan? Won’t her father kill you if he knew?” Makoto sat up. “Don’t you think he’s a little too enthusiastic about things like that?” 

“I didn’t bring you here to insult my coach,” Kiyoshi said briskly. “Strip. I’ll be back.” 

Makoto pouted, but obeyed. He was sweating, a little bit, when Kiyoshi came back with a box of condoms and bottle of lube. Kiyoshi approached him carefully, like he would with a wild animal, but as always, he was careless, leaving a whole flank exposed. Makoto grabbed him and pulled him into his web. 

Maybe that was love really was -- a predator and a willing victim. 

Kiyoshi always made it hurt, and Makoto didn’t know if it was deliberate or not. He loved it, though, and he goaded him, to give him more, and to do it harder. Never stop. 

*

Makoto came slinking up the back steps, and he wasn’t exactly surprised to see Miho waiting for him at the top. Wordlessly, she showed some of the pictures she had taken earlier. They were mostly of himself and Kiyoshi, blurred but unmistakable, their backs pressed against chain link fence, mouths pressed against each other. 

He thought about pushing her down the stairs, of how satisfying it would be to hear the smack of her head against the railing. But instead, he shrugged. He’d been outmanoeuvred, as simple as that. Only another Hanamiya would’ve been able to do it. 

“Good luck,” he said. His parents had ignored bigger problems than this, after all. Things that didn’t fit, were discarded. That was just how it was. Kiyoshi would be proud of him, he realized, as he went back to his room.

Maybe he really was getting better as he grew older.


	5. hate triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 4: Quotes for the [prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14257009#cmt14257009): Hanamiya/Kiyoshi/Murasakibara, The ORDINARY RESPONSE TO ATROCITIES is to banish them from consciousness. Certain violations of the social compact are too terrible to utter aloud: this is the meaning of the word unspeakable. ― Judith Lewis Herman

Atsushi listened to the two underclassmen talk about what had happened to Shouei’s ex-captain impassively. It was boring and he could hardly hear their hushed tones over the crunch of his candy bar anyway. It was sesame seed candy, which he didn’t like that much -- the little seeds would get caught between his teeth -- but it was better than nothing. 

“Hanamiya’s a beast,” said one of the underclassmen, unwrapping a cellophane-covered slice of pound cake. “My mom wants me to go to Kirisaki Daiichi, but no way am I going to go where he plays.” 

“Eh? But why would he want you, second stringer?” Atsushi said, reaching over the underclassman’s head to snatch a snack from his suddenly nerveless hands. It was too bad that Atsushi had already made a commitment to go to Yosen. He might’ve liked to play for someone who had brought the high and mighty Kiyoshi Teppei down. 

*

Makoto watched the big purple kid lurk under the basket and thought about how even in such massive bodies there was always a weak spot, or two, an Achilles’ heel to be exploited. The Yosen game was going on for too long and by rights, he should’ve just gone ahead with the rest to get dinner. He was hungry too, his stomach hurt with how hungry he was. 

Big Purple could be a lot of fun, but Makoto’s attention wandered back to Kiyoshi. He wasn’t even angry to see that he was playing again. Makoto knew how bad his injury was (he’d read the doctor’s notes after all -- it was not for nothing that his uncle owned the hospital where Kiyoshi had spent the majority of the last year.) 

He knew that Kiyoshi’s playing days were coming to an end. 

Makoto hissed to himself. He was so hungry. 

*  
Teppei thought of himself as a fairly simple person. He followed his instincts and his instincts were usually to protect people. He’d always been like this, even as a child. These protective instincts didn’t always serve him well, however. Would Hanamiya have hated him so much if Kiyoshi, then all of eleven years old, hadn’t brashly offered to protect him one day during a joint basketball training camp? 

The look Hanamiya had given him chilled him. “I don’t need your protection,” he said, a small voice laced with unexpected venom. “You should watch out for _me_.” 

The Uncrowned Kings had never been a team like the Generation of Miracles, they had never owed loyalty to each other. But from that day, he and Hanamiya had owed enmity towards each other, and that itself was something of a bond. 

The game was over and Seirin won. Kiyoshi slipped away from the celebrations and found Hanamiya lurking in the corner, as he knew he would. Hanamiya was grinning widely, teeth bared like a predator. “I heard you sent Big Purple -- I mean Murasakibara -- to the hospital. Doesn’t it feel good, Teppei?” 

_I’m not._

_I didn’t._

_I’m not like you._

“It doesn’t feel like anything. I’m not like you.” 

Hanamiya clicked his tongue impatiently. “Spare me.” 

“Never,” Kiyoshi said, drawing him closer. 

Hanamiya’s eyes gleamed in the dark, pleased.


	6. angel on my shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a [remix](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9796370#cmt9796370) of the wonderful Good Omens AU by dw user wino (thimble on AO3.)

It was remarkably hard to track down a misplaced Antichrist and Kiyoshi wouldn't recommend it to anyone. Hanamiya, of course, complained incessantly on the drive to where he (the Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Great Beast that is called Dragon, Prince of This World, Father of Lies, Spawn of Satan and Lord of Darkness) lived, which Kiyoshi only attended to with half-an-ear. 

Katy Perry’s _Teenage Dream_ played faintly in the background. Every song that entered into the vicinity of his sleek, black sports car turned into a Katy Perry song. It was unfortunate, there was nothing he could do about it. 

“How stupid are the Hellish Legion they thought a perfectly ordinary child was their lord’s precious offspring for all of these years?” 

“Well,” Kiyoshi said brightly, “it seems the Heavenly Host was fooled completely as well. Can't help these things, I suppose.” 

Hanamiya glared at him though he knew it did no good. Kiyoshi was impervious to this, and many other of his expressions. Kiyoshi was looking at him from the corner of his eye, still smiling. 

“Eyes on the road,” Hanamiya snapped. Unfortunately, this was exactly the same time Kiyoshi ran over a bicycle, and the person who happened to be riding on it. 

*

Aida Riko was a very self-possessed young woman and had managed to leap from her bicycle in just in time not to be crushed by Kiyoshi’s car. Her bicycle wasn’t so lucky. She regarded them both with a jaundiced eye and not so subtly took photos of Kiyoshi’s license plate. 

When Kiyoshi offered her a ride to wherever she was going, she declined, firmly. 

“We’re going to be late, asshole! Hurry up!” Hanamiya said from inside the car. He looked out and squinted at Riko suspiciously. 

“Coming, coming, my angel,” Kiyoshi said, rolling the bicycle over to the side of the road. As they rolled away, Riko was surprised to realize that her bicycle wasn’t in as bad a condition as she had thought. But had it always had a basket? And one that was trimmed with design of an adorable gamboling puppy, no less? 

*

They found the Antichrist (who happened to be a young American returnee named Taiga, who was very nice if somewhat dim and entirely fixated on basketball) and prevented the Apocalypse, and now there was really nothing left to do besides go to the park and feed the ducks. 

“How are your people taking it?” Hanamiya said idly, hitting a duck square in the face with a bread roll bullet. It squawked at him and ruffled its feathers. Hanamiya made a gesture that, in the language of angels, was very obscene. The duck disappeared into a puff of smoke. 

“They’re disappointed, of course,” Kiyoshi said, “but the new American president has really been great for our bottom line. By the way, Hanamiya, there’s something I’d wanted to ask you.” 

“What is it?” 

“Why don’t you fall with me?” 

“What?” Hanamiya sneered. “I’d never. Falling is what happens to Heaven’s trash.” 

“All right, all right,” Kiyoshi said, walking on ahead, his hands in his pockets. Hanamiya jogged to catch up and pushed him off the path. Kiyoshi gave up easily enough, since he had looped his arm around Hanamiya’s waist and they both tumbled down together, making a scene for the passersby.  



	7. friends don't lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for the [prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15809649#cmt15809649): Kiyoshi/Hanamiya, "A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." -Elbert Hubbard.

“Makoto-kun!” said his mother as soon as he’d slouched into the kitchen. She sounded unusually happy and Makoto narrowed his eyes, immediately suspicious. “Why didn’t you tell me that your friend, Kiyoshi-kun, was coming over today? I could’ve ordered something special for you two!” 

Then she turned and beamed at Kiyoshi, who beamed back at her, looking outrageously comfortable sitting in Makoto’s kitchen like he belonged there. 

“Forgive my awkward son!” Makoto’s mother said and Kiyoshi laughed when she did. Makoto wondered if he was truly in hell, or some kind of stunningly real approximation of the same. 

*

“What are you doing here,” Makoto whispered to Kiyoshi as they ate dinner together. He ground his foot against Kiyoshi whenever his mother turned her back to them, or got up to get more rice for the table. 

“What do you mean?” Kiyoshi said. “You offered to help tutor me in math -- thank you for that, by the way, I’m really grateful!” 

“I didn’t offer,” Makoto said, disgusted. “I was teasing you about how stupid you were. It wasn’t an offer to help!” 

“Huh? But I thought you said that if it was up to you, I’d be at the top of the class?” 

“You probably would be, Seirin’s full of no-hopers like you …” 

“Ah! Listen, you two,” said Makoto’s mother, coming into the dining room, beaming. “I’ve ordered a cake for you to share. Makoto, is Kiyoshi-kun sleeping over? I’m going to Auntie Lin’s house tonight -- your father and I won’t be back until late!” 

“Don’t worry about me, mother,” Makoto said with a earnest simper on his face. “I’m sure I can keep Kiyoshi-kun entertained.” 

“I’m glad!” His mother whirled around and returned to her phone, talking a mile a minute. 

Kiyoshi was watching Makoto, his hand on his cheek. “You’re a really good actor, Makoto-kun.” 

“Shut up,” Makoto muttered, hunching over his dinner. He would’ve hissed at Kiyoshi if he thought he could get away with it. 

*

“I knew you were rich,” Kiyoshi said as he threw himself onto Makoto’s bed and rolled around. “But I didn’t know how rich. Is all of this yours?” He gestured to the room, the furnishings, the big TV. Everything. 

Makoto rolled his eyes. “Don’t touch anything,” he warned him. “I don’t want your big peasant hands leaving smudges.” 

“Ah? Do you think about my big peasant hands a lot, Makoto-kun?” 

“... I don’t.” 

That was a lie. 

And judging from the knowing look Kiyoshi gave him, Kiyoshi knew that too.


	8. tag team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15834225#cmt15834225%22) Imayoshi/Kiyoshi/Hanamiya, "There’s something soft in me— / we killed it and it’s rotting." - Cassandra de Alba

Imayoshi looked at his new recruits with approval. He knew Hanamiya, of course, and it felt great that his faithful kouhai had followed him to a new school too. But Kiyoshi-kun was also very interesting addition to the team -- already a head taller than Imayoshi, not that he minded. 

“I think we’ll have a lot of fun together,” Imayoshi said happily. Hanamiya rolled his eyes and Kiyoshi smiled broadly.

The first thing he had to teach them -- especially Hanamiya -- was that Touou wasn’t a bad team. They didn’t resort to dirty tricks or ratfuckery to win -- they were naturally more talented than the rest, and those individual talents were room to development, with minimum interference from the coach or other adults. As long as they won, everything they did was acceptable -- as they were never caught doing something that they shouldn’t be. 

Which was yet another lesson he’d had to teach them, one night when he walked into Kiyoshi and Hanamiya’s dormroom and found them wrestling, naked, on Hanamiya’s bed. 

“Ah, you idiots. You have to lock the door before you start,” Imayoshi said, with a sigh, walking back out, closing the door behind him.

“I’m not -- I hate him,” Hanamiya told him the morning after, his face brick red. Imayoshi yawned in his face. 

“Don’t worry, Makoto-kun,” he said with a grin. “I’m not the jealous type.” 

Hanamiya’s lips curled in disgust but he shut up, which was what Imayoshi had wanted. 

*

With their new first years, they won and they won. No one ever called Imayoshi’s tactics into question because -- well, they won, didn’t they? The only person who bothered pushing back was Kiyoshi, who turned out to be very troublesome. He would talk incessantly about teamwork and working hard, like he was a character in a cliche sports anime or something. 

But even the saintly Kiyoshi-kun liked to win, which pleased Imayoshi to no end. He wondered if he’d ever been like that -- having something soft and vulnerable inside of him, something that made him believe -- irrationally -- that people were better than they actually were. 

If he’d had that, that thing was dead and rotting now.

And as a responsible senpai, Imayoshi knew that it was up to him (and Hanamiya -- Hanamiya would surely help) to make sure Kiyoshi knew that, at least, from his time at Touou. Really, it was the best for him. 

How much better it was to go through life without harmful illusions.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ERASURE.


End file.
